


And Then Just Touch Me

by explosim



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Himuro Being a Seductive Little Shit, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosim/pseuds/explosim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro wears lingerie.<br/>Murasakibara never even stood a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then Just Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> started this at 3am and didn't have the heart to throw it away

“Muro-chin... What?”

Himuro looks up from examining himself in the mirror and turns to face Murasakibara, hands on his hips.

“Hm? What do you think? Nice, right?” Murasakibara nods slowly, thinking he must be missing something here. Or maybe this is Muro-chin's version of a joke? He takes two steps forward and then stops again when his eyes spot Himuro's backside in the mirror. He doesn't think he's ever blushed this hard before.

“Why-” he pauses and clears his throat, hyper-aware of his growing boner, “why are you wearing that?”

“Gag gift from Taiga,” Himuro says nonchalantly, “he thinks he's being funny.” He turns back to the mirror and runs his thumb along the waist of the lace panties. “I like it though. A little airy but,” he glances down at the reflection of Murasakibara's crotch, “definitely serves its purpose.”

He smirks and beckons him closer and Murasakibara's quite surprised he hasn't passed out yet. A dream might make even more sense, he thinks vaguely, because standing in front of him is Muro-chin, _Himuro Tatsuya_ , dressed completely in lingerie.

It's all very thin too, looking so delicate on Himuro's well toned body and Murasakibara can't help but think it suits him. He can't even find it in him to be mad at that dumbass brother of Muro-chin's.

He's got a bra on, some flimsy piece of fabric that Murasakibara kind of wants to rip to shreds for hiding Himuro's beautiful chest. Further down is his underwear, stretched tightly over his boner but he's not even sure if he can call it that because it leaves Himuro's ass almost completely bare. Garter belts connect his 'underwear' to some thigh high stockings which meet their end in some very high (and very sharp) heels.

He presses his chest to Himuro's back and just stares at their reflection, at the sharp contrast of his pale skin with the dark material of the lingerie. He wants to touch him but he doesn't know where to begin. Himuro turns his head and trails his nose along the underside of Murasakibara's jaw line before biting him gently just below his ear.

“I think I should wear heels more often. I really like being tall enough to do this.” Murasakibara turns his head and kisses Himuro slowly, rubbing their tongues together and scraping his teeth softly over the delicate skin of his lips. Himuro reaches back and grabs at Murasakibara's arms. Pulling them forward he places one on his chest, just below the bra, and the other on his dick. He rolls his hips into it and moans softly into the kiss.

“Ah- Atsushi,” he reaches back and intertwines his fingers in Murasakibara's hair, stretching lewdly against him as he looks back to the mirror. He loves everything he sees. He loves the feel of Atsushi's firm chest pressed against his back, the strong arms holding him close, the hand on his dick, the _dick pushing against his ass._ He tugs lightly on Murasakibara's hair and rolls his hips, grinding back and watching as his eyelids flutter.

“Hmmm,” Murasakibara moans deeply as he massages Himuro's dick, yanking his body back, as close as possible as he rotates his hips. He watches Himuro's reflection as he slowly moves his fingers upwards, slipping them beneath the the fabric of his bra while the other dips into his underwear to palm at his dick. Himuro closes his eyes and throws his head back, turning it in towards Murasakibara's neck. He licks and bites, sucking bruises into the thin skin there as Murasakibara plays with him. Rough on his nipples but so agonizingly slow with his cock.

“Atsushi-,” he pants and grinds back, “I really think you should fuck me now.”

“Hm?” Murasakibara moves both hands to his bra, ripping the fabric in two and running his hands down his chest as it flutters to the ground. He doesn't do anything more though. When he reaches the waist line of the panties he dips a finger or two in, lightly brushing Himuro's dick before bringing his hands back up, feeling his entire chest.

“Come on,” Humuro whines as they make eye contact in the mirror, “Atsushi, please.”

“No.” Atsushi pouts. A full blown pout and _fuck_ , Himuro thinks, _he really shouldn't be allowed to look so cute during sex._

“And why not?” he asks. He moves his hands down, intertwining them with Murasakibara's, and guides them to his dick.

“Because,” he lets out a breath as Himuro swivels his hips particularly harshly, “you were unfair.” It's a struggle for Himuro to pay attention now. All he can think about is the hot friction on his dick and how each movement either brings him closer to _that_ or the large hard cock pressed against his ass.

“Unfair? Ats- what?” Murasakibara sighs grumpily and pulls his hands away. Just as Himuro's about to protest he's shoved forward and his hands fly out to brace himself against the mirror.

“I was surprised.” He runs his palms over Himuro's ass, pulls the panties down to his thighs, and then reaches over for the lube and condom Himuro had placed nearby earlier. He coats his fingers and trails them along his crack, making a wet line before shoving in roughly, “I didn't like being surprised.”

Himuro moans, low and drawn out as the fingers breach him. He looks up, watching Murasakibara's expression as he looks down at his fingers moving in and out of his body. He bites his lips and groans softly, twitching his hips back, pushing them deeper.

“I'm sorry,” he breathes, “would you- like me- Ah, yes- to make it up to you?” Murasakibara twists his fingers and Himuro can barely get the words out. “I'll take you shopping. Tomorrow.” He hears a grunt of satisfaction and then the fingers are gone and something much larger is pressing against his hole. Murasakibara tries to push it in slowly, mindful of the size, but Himuro's done waiting. He wants it in him, wants it to stretch him wide and fill him completely. He uses the mirror as leverage and shoves himself back roughly, only stopping when he can feel Murasakibara's balls against his ass. They both moan loudly and Himuro's fingers dig into the mirror's frame. Fingers push into his hips as he fucks himself back onto Murasakibara's dick. It's fast and loud and Murasakibara can't stop himself from staring at their reflected bodies. Watching Himuro's cock bob between his legs and the way he bites his lip and closes his eyes in concentration, thrusting back _just so_ and moaning obscenely.

He strengthens his grip on Himuro's hips and _thrusts_ forward, causing Himuro to gasp and open his eyes in shock. He keeps going though, fucking him hard and fast.

“Fuck, yes – god, Atsushi – touch – touch me. I'm so close -” And he does look close. There's precome leaking down the side of his flushed dick and Murasakibara wipes it up with a finger. He squeezes lightly, feeling as more dribbles out. A thin line drops to Himuro's calf, running down the sheer material and leaving a clear wet trail.

Murasakibara moans softly and moves his hand up and down Himuro's cock. _It's not fair,_ he thinks again, _Muro-chin looks pretty in everything. Not fair at all._

But he doesn't really mean it though, because Himuro in lingerie has turned him on like nothing else. He likes seeing the strong muscles in his legs stretch the delicate fabric, and his cock strain against the thin material. He'd love to see him in something else. Maybe a skirt or a dress-

His movements are erratic. He's so close and he can feel that Himuro is too by the way he twitches around his dick, and his breath comes out in short gasps. He twists his hand and whines, “Muro-chin, I -” and then Himuro's _gone._

He comes with a shout, pressing his forehead against the mirror as his come shoots across its surface. The muscles in his legs burn and it _feels so good._ He rolls his hips, clenching tightly around the dick still pounding into his ass. He loves it when he comes first. When he's sated and relaxed and Murasakibara's too wrapped up in his own pleasure to even consider stopping and just _fucks_ him without thought. Murasakibara's hips still and then he comes with a soundless gasp, emptying himself as Himuro's ass squeezes him tightly. He leans over, draping himself over Himuro's back as his breathing returns to normal. They're both quiet for a while.

“Do I still owe you?”

Murasakibara frowns and nods against Himuro's head before making a face as his dick slips from his ass. He ties off the condom, tossing it into the garbage and then grabs Himuro's hand, dragging him to the bed.

“I'm tired,” he whines as he flops across the entire mattress. “Now you owe me two things.” Himuro laughs and crawls on top of him.

“How about tomorrow, when we go shopping, I wear these again?” he takes off his heels, waving them in front of Murasakibara before dropping them to the ground. “And a wig. Maybe even some make-up?” Murasakibara's eyes widen in surprise and Himuro drapes his body over him, kissing him lightly just below his ear.

“What about a skirt?,” he asks, “A short loose one though, so that every time I took a step it would bounce up a little.” Himuro laughs. “Imagine all the perverts checking me out. They'd have no idea!”

Murasakibara frowns. He doesn't _want_ perverts checking Muro-chin out. He doesn't want _anyone_ even looking at him. Muro-chin is _his_. Only he's allowed to see him like this. To touch him and make him squirm.

“And then,” he continues, “when we get home you could fuck me. I would take off the wig, of course. And the make-up too because that would probably make things a little too messy. But I'd keep everything else on... Especially the skirt.” He moves up and hovers his face over Murasakibara's, smirking slightly. “Would you like that?”

He kisses the corner of Murasakibara's lips, down the side of his face until he reaches his ear again.

Murasakibara breathes heavily. He rubs his hands down Himuro's back, squeezing lightly on his ass before tracing around the garter belts.

“If you asked nicely I might even wear a plug all night.” Himuro scrapes his teeth lightly along the shell of Murasakibara's ear and then bites down softly on his lobe. He rotates his hips, rubbing his dick insistently against Murasakibara's pelvis.

“Or we could buy one of those vibrators with a remote control. You could use it any time you -” Murasakibara rolls over, pinning Himuro beneath him.

“You're insatiable,” he pouts, and Himuro laughs against his neck. A beautiful sound that he never wants to stop hearing.

“It's just a suggestion. I'm just saying that I _really_ wouldn't mind if you asked.” He squirms a bit, bringing his mouth to Murasakibara's ear and whispering, “Just think about it, okay?”

Murasakibara blushes and nods, glad is face is hidden.

He doesn't have to think about it at all.


End file.
